Poke Rangers Legendary Knights
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: Missingno has reawaken on the tropical resort island of Miligia and a new team of rangers rise up to the fight.


Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Power Rangers is owned by Disney and Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo. Characters were created by myself, Phantom Huntress, and Phoenix Espeon.

Poké Rangers

Legendary Knights

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Episode 1

Legends Fall

Part One

_Two Months Ago..._

_He stared down at the gun in his hands. It was only meant to instill fear. He never had any intention of using it but it was used... twice. A Poké Mart clerk and an Officer Jenny had met their end that night. The heavens poured down on him and thunder clashed in the sky and he cried in sadness at what he had done. He heard the distant shouts of the officers that were in pursuit. Smashing a window, he ducked inside a warehouse and shivered in a corner as a cool blast of night air hit his skin. He didn't want to be caught and wished that he wouldn't be arrested this night. He was a good guy, he thought to himself. He just made some bad choices._

"_They just need to go away." He said to himself._

_**WISH GRANTED**_

_A few minutes later, he stood in the center of the warehouse as the three officers approached. One of the police officers were male while the other two were female but only one of the women were a Jenny. The male seemed perplexed that the criminal that had just killed the other Jenny's cousin was staring at his gun intently as if he didn't know what it was._

"_Drop the gun, dirtbag!" The male exclaimed._

"_**This toy?**__" The criminal said. "__**Did you actually think I needed something like this?**__"_

_The criminal tossed the gun away and began to walk towards them. The male officer shouted at him to stop and then fired a round into his leg. Smiling, the criminal extended his right arm and black metal armor appeared on him. The armor had strange golden points on the knees, elbows, and on the fingertips. If someone was familiar with the events that occurred in Orre, that same someone would have believed that someone had created armor based off of XD001. His red eyes flashed and an azure field of energy formed on the walls of the warehouse. He let out a rather demonic laugh._

"_**Who dies first?**__" He asked._

_The male officer began to unload his weapon at the newly armored criminal. Bullets bounced off the armor and the criminal laughed again. In the criminal's right hand, a ball of black energy began to form._

"_**Shadow Ball!**__" He exclaimed throwing the ball at the man._

_The male officer was hurled across the warehouse and impacted against the field where he disintegrated. The Officer Jenny and the other female officer were shocked by what they saw and cringed in fear. He stared at the two women._

"_You, I can use." He said to the Officer Jenny._

_He walked over to her and stabbed her with his claws. Energy pumped through the claws and Jenny began to feel cold. The criminal pulled out his claws and then helped her to the ground rather gently. She began to convulse as she felt her body changing into something else. The first thing she noticed was that she felt another presence within herself._

_Hi. The voice said._

_Huh, what are you? Jenny asked the voice._

_Me, I'm going to be taking possession of your body now. The voice answered her. Name's Lopox._

_Jenny wanted to scream but couldn't because of Lopox's presence. She felt an intense burst of pain as her entire body expanded. Obviously, Lopox was using her to shield herself from the pain of the transformation. Her clothes had been shredded but fur was covering everything important. Her ears shot out from her head as they extended out. In one final burst of light, she finally finished her transformation into a strange humanoid as well as busty Lopunny woman and she lost the mental battle she had been having with this Lopox person. Jenny felt herself slip away as Lopox took over._

"_**Thank you, Master Missingno, for restoring me.**__" Lopox said to the armored criminal._

"_**I would not have restored you, Lopox, if I didn't think you wouldn't be any use to me.**__" __Missingno said to her extending a hand to help her up. "__**What do you think we should do with the other female?**__"_

_Lopox placed an arm around Missingno and looked at him endearingly with her big ruby colored eyes. She whispered to him. "__**Well, I am a little hungry.**__"_

"_**Be sure to clean up afterwards.**__" Missingno said to her laughing._

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

_One Month Ago..._

"_Don't go out too far!" Shirley yelled towards her two little sisters._

"_We won't!" Lily and Rose exclaimed in unison._

_Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a Poké Ball and expanded it. She opened it and out came her rather strong looking Empoleon._

"_Empoleon, make sure my sisters don't go too far." Shirley told the creature._

_Empoleon acknowledged the order and headed towards the two girls. She picks up the book she brought from the local library. It was about the ancient tribe that once resided on Miligia Island. The reason why she had picked the book up was because of a legend about the God Pokémon, Arsceus, and a force of great destruction called Missingno. _

"_At the dawn of time, Arsceus was born." Shirley read out loud. "Since balance must always exist, Missingno was born as well. However, it quickly became clear what the intentions of both God Pokémon were. While Arsceus began to nurture the newfound creation, Missingno sought only to bring chaos and destruction. At first, Arsceus let it be and continued trying to nurture where he could."_

"_Hey, baby." A twenty-something guy said to her._

_Granted, she had her auburn hair tied back in a ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it together along with a bright blue bikini but this didn't give him the right to ogle. She looked at him._

"_Hey, asshole." She said thankful that her sisters didn't hear her. "Sixteen will get you twenty."_

_Taking the hint, the guy walked off. Shirley shook her head._

"_Freakin' FT." She said to herself._

"_SHIRLEY!" Rose yelled out._

_Almost instantly, Shirley launched herself from the position she was in, grabbed Kirlia's Poké Ball, and ran towards her two sisters. They didn't seem to be hurt but Rose was pointing out into the water. Shirley gazed in the direction that Rose was pointing and she saw it. A piece of debris that looked like it might have broken off of a sunken boat_ _could be seen in the direction. Lily held up a pair of blue binoculars that she always carried and Shirley took them from her. Peering through the binoculars, she gasped in surprise. She saw a badly sunburnt teenage boy about her age tied to the debris. Shirley dropped the binoculars and ran into the water._

"_EMPOLEON!" She called for her Pokémon._

_Empoleon leapt into the water and Shirley leapt onto his back. The Pokémon hurtled across the water towards the piece of shipwreck. Reaching the shipwreck, she leapt onto it, recalled Empoleon, and went to work. The reddish-brown haired, brown eyed castaway looked at her weakly. Shirley slipped the ropes off of him and held him up. She called out Kirlia and the psychic-type knew exactly what to do. Kirlia teleported the three of them back to the beach and Shirley let the castaway down to the ground. Shirley looked at her sisters._

"_Call an ambulance now!" She ordered. She then returned to checking on the castaway. He seemed as though he was about to pass out. "Stay with me, man. Stay with me, please!"_

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

_Two Weeks Ago..._

_This wasn't his idea but he had bought that damn ticket to shut up the little Poké Girl Scout who was selling them. He had short straight black cropped hair and strange purple eyes that were hidden by mirrored sunglasses. Seth wore his black leather jacket with silver zipper, black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and black leather boots that were adorned with metal anklets. The jeans had several shiny chains on his jeans and he also wore a ruby earing in his left ear. Because of his appearance, people tended to keep their distance. _

"_And now I'll read off the winning ticket." The bald overweight announcer said to the crowd of ticket holders. He reached into a bin and pulled out a ticket. "The winning ticket number is 47-1701-E."_

_The announcer repeated the number again and Seth sighed. It looked like he was going to go on vacation._

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

_One Week Ago..._

_The asteroid wasn't the size that would make astronomers worry so it had been given little thought. As it careened through space, it began to give off rather faintly five different colored lights._

Author's Notes: Ah, part one is complete. I hope all of you enjoy this. Granted, I know Missingno kinda sounds like a rip-off of Dai Shi before anyone says anything. (Looks at Psyduck Ranger) But anyway, I'm pulling a Buneary out of Darth Osiris (Osiris The Dark)'s hat and offering the final ranger spot to the person who can give me the best opening theme. It terms of current ranger cast, the only remaining open spot in the roster is the female Yellow Zapdos Ranger. Of course, I also welcome supporting characters as well as other monsters hence the standard submission form at the bottom.

Name:

Evil/Good:

Description:

Personal History:

Personality:

Powers: (If A Monster)


End file.
